Meet The In-laws
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Meeting the in-laws is always stressful, but when the first time Steve's girlfriend meets them is on the morning of Christmas Eve, stressful gets a whole new meaning. How will she deal with it?


**Pairing: Steve McGarrett x OFC (Elsa) / Fandom: Hawaii 5-O**

Elsa and Steve have been together for a year now and this was going to be their very first Christmas together. She was excited about it, until he told her that it wouldn't be just the two of them as originally planned. Nope, he just had a call from his mother and his sister saying that they were both coming back for Christmas.

Elsa could see how happy he was, having his family together for Christmas, and that made her happy too, but, at the same time, extremely nervous. She had yet to meet both of them and was hoping she could do it in a less stressful way, like having lunch or dinner together, not spending Christmas Eve and Day with them. There were so many things that could go wrong and she was already picturing all of them.

Steve picked up on her anxiety.

\- "Babe, what's wrong?"

\- "Nothing." – Elsa tried lying, but she knew he could see right through it.

\- "Babe, whatever it is, you can tell me."

\- "It's just… I haven't met your mother or your sister and now I'm spending Christmas Eve and Day with them. What if… What if they don't like me?" – She really wanted to make a good impression on both the women in Steve's life and she hated the feeling of nervousness that she was feeling in that very moment.

That was so not like her. Elsa was strong and independent and confident. She didn't live to please everybody, but she loved Steve so much, that the thought of his family not liking her, was tearing her apart. Elsa wanted to make a good first impression and wanted them to like her, because she knew if they didn't, it would put some strain on their relationship.

\- "Elsa, you don't have to worry. Listen, my sister is going to love you. She'll tease you, but she'll do it out of love. And my mother, well, as long as I'm happy, my mother's happy. And, babe, I'm happy. Really happy. So, don't worry. They will love you almost as much as I do, okay?" – Elsa nodded, not really sure what to say after that. Steve pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back, feeling all the stress and nerves disappearing.

The days seemed to fly by and soon the day for Steve's mother, Doris, and his sister, Mary, to arrive on the island had come. Elsa decided that it would be a good idea if Steve picked them up from the airport alone, that way it would give her more time to prepare. They were arriving on the morning of Christmas Eve, which meant that she would take that time to get things started for lunch as well as dinner and desserts.

Elsa was back at Steve's house, making sure everything was perfect and cooking lunch for the four of them. Steve texted her, saying that they were on their way back. She started feeling nervous again, while setting the table. Giving herself a quick pep talk, she felt the nerves calm down just enough.

Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of his truck parking in the driveway, followed by laughter. She heard the footsteps coming up to the front porch and heard the door open. She was in the kitchen when Steve called out for her. Calling back where she was, she closed the oven door and prepared for the introductions.

Steve walked in the kitchen and he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a sweet kiss, meant, she was sure, to calm her but that did the exact opposite.

\- "Doris, this is Elsa. Babe, my mother, Doris."

\- "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. McGarrett. Steve told be a lot about you." – Elsa shook her hand and smiled, trying to be as relaxed as possible. His mother didn't say anything, she just looked at her and Steve. When she saw the smile on Steve's face, she pulled her into a hug.

\- "Just call me Doris, Elsa. And Steve was right, you are beautiful." – Elsa blushed and thanked her.

\- "Elsa, this is my baby sister, Mary. Sis, this is Elsa."

His sister didn't say anything, much like her mother, she did however pull her into a tight hug. When they broke the hug, she just said that it was good to finally meet someone who could keep her brother out of trouble. "If you only knew.", Elsa thought, with a smile.

Making their way to the back porch, Elsa brought beers for everyone and started bringing the food out. Steve tried to help, but she told him to just stay with his family and catch up. He turned her to him and kissed her, whispering an "I love you", before going back out.

Lunch passed by quickly. Elsa heard his mother tell stories of when he was a toddler, making her laugh at the embarrassed look on Steve's face, and his sister telling her of all the times she managed to embarrass him during their school years. Elsa was loving getting to know Steve through the people who knew him best.

Eventually, she excused yourself and started clearing out the table. Doris and Mary offered to do it, but she refused. Steve, however, was more stubborn and helped anyway. While they were doing that, Steve told Doris and Mary to go unpack. As they left the kitchen, Elsa felt Steve's arms wrapping themselves around her waist and turning her towards him.

Kissing her deeply, she allowed herself to get lost in that kiss, kissing him back with as much passion as he did. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. His arms and hands didn't leave her waist, but she could tell that they wanted to.

Both of them were so lost in their own little world, that neither of them heard Mary coming back into the kitchen. All they heard was a clearing of the throat and someone cat-calling the both of them. Her cheeks were beyond red with embarrassment, but she thought that at least it was Mary and not Doris. That would've been mortifying.

Steve just chuckled and chook his head. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he moved to the living room and sat on the couch, watching tv. Not long after, she heard Doris' voice and realized she had gone to the living room as well, leaving her alone with a very smiling Mary in the kitchen.

\- "So, you and my brother often eat each other out in the kitchen? I know it's where you're supposed to cook your meals, but still…" – Mary had this shit-eating grin on her face and Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

\- "I'm sorry, Mary. I guess we got caught up in the moment." – Elsa told her, still feeling a bit embarrassed and with a slight blush on her cheeks.

\- "Don't apologize. It was fun to watch." – Mary winked at her, before laughing out loud at her dumbfounded expression. Mary was teasing her and Elsa took it as a good sign.

They spent the afternoon watching tv and talking. Doris wanted to know more about Elsa and she was happy to tell her. Mary would ask a question here and there, but was mostly focused on her own conversation with Steve. A feeling of relaxation fell over all of them.

Elsa was snuggled on Steve's side, his arm around her shoulders and she could feel his heart beating against her side. It was slow and methodical, letting her know that he was calm and relaxed, which in return made her calm and relaxed. She could tell he was happy, that huge smile hadn't left his lips all day. Elsa was happy as well. She loved him with all her heart and now, more than ever, she truly felt like she belonged by his side.

Elsa couldn't wait for what the future had in store for the both of them.


End file.
